digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Agumon (Data Squad)
Agumon is a fictional character from the Digimon media franchise. He is the digimon partner of Masaru Daimon (Marcus in the English version) and a main character in the Digimon Data Squad anime series. Appearance This Agumon has a slightly different design to the original Agumon in Digimon Adventure. He is taller, with more teeth, longer claws, wider forearms and red training bracers. Where Digimon Adventure's Agumon had well-defined nostrils and pectoral muscles, this Agumon has just two oval-shaped holes on the front of his muzzle and a flat chest. He is also much larger than previous Agumon, being almost as tall as a human adolescent. A mistake can be seen occasionally where he has the original number of teeth of an Agumon. Description Agumon adores his partner Masaru, and considers himself to be "Masaru's student". He even refers to Masaru as his "aniki", which in the Japanese Yakuza means "boss" rather than its usual term to mean "big brother.". This Agumon in particular holds true to the given description of a common Agumon being somewhat aggressive. Being the main digimon character in the series, Agumon is always the first amongst the partner digimon to reach a new level. Unlike the other partner digimon in Digimon Data Squad, Agumon was easily accepted into Masaru's family when he was discovered, and is even given free reign of the Daimon household Digimon Data Squad, "Burn, Digisoul of Anger! The One who Lurks in the Darkness, Flymon!" 02. In the final episode, Masaru's Digi-Soul gives Agumon a new appearance. An outline of a dragon surrounds him, and he is given fiery bird-like wings and a dragon-like tail. In addition, Masaru can ride him, using straps attached to Agumon's wristbands to control his movements. Whether this is a super charge of Masaru's Digi-Soul, or a new digivolution stage is unknown. Attacks *'Pepper Breath' (Baby Flame): Agumon shoots an orange fireball of varying strength from his mouth. *'Baby Burner': This attack uses a more powerful stream of fire than Pepper Breath. Other forms The name "Agumon" refers only to the Rookie form of this Digimon. Throughout the series, Agumon gains the ability to Digivolve into a number of more powerful forms, each with a different name and special attack. However, the Rookie level is his preferred one and the one he spends most of his time in. {|wikitable |- | style="background:WhiteSmoke" | Koromon Koromon is Agumon's In-Training form. The name "Koromon" derives from the Japanese word "Korokoro", meaning “something small, round, and rolling.” He is a pink, ball-shaped Digimon with floppy ears, bright-red eyes and sharp teeth. He is approximately a foot tall. Agumon appears once in this form during the fight against Belphemon. Attacks *'Bubble Blow' (Acid Bubbles): - Fires harmless pink bubbles from his mouth. |- | Agumon Burst Mode Agumon Burst Mode was only seen against Yggdrasil, in this form both Agumon and Masaru Daimon were able to destroy Yggdrasil in its true form. Like ShineGreymon Burst Mode he glows a fiery red. GeoGreymon GeoGreymon is Agumon's Champion level form. GeoGreymon's appearance is similar to Greymon, but with red markings on the sides of his helmet and arms, a more well-defined chest, and different body markings. GeoGreymon first appears during Agumon and Masaru's fight against a large Kokatorimon. This is when Masaru activated his Digi-Soul for the first time. Masaru was given his Digivice iC, and with it, he was able to help Agumon digivolve into GeoGreymon for the first time. Attacks * Mega Flame: A steady stream of flames is spewed forth from GeoGreymon's mouth. * Mega Burst: GeoGreymon forcefully ejects a powerful blast of energy from his mouth. * Horn Impulse: A powerful, high-speed smash with his horn. |- | style="background:WhiteSmoke" | RiseGreymon RiseGreymon is Agumon's Ultimate form. RiseGreymon first appears during the fight against Garudamon. Masaru's own frustration over the uneasiness of his friends and family caused him to evoke the power GeoGreymon needed to digivolve into RiseGreymon''Digimon Data Squad'', "A New Power Emerges. Evolve! RiseGreymon!!" 13. Attacks *'Trident Revolver': RiseGreymon fires three Chrome Digizoid bullets from his revolver. *'Rising Destroyer': RiseGreymon fires a barrage of beams from the six guns on his wings and the two on his chest. *'Solid Strike': RizeGreymon charges at his enemies using his revolver to deliver a finishing blow. |- | ShineGreymon ShineGreymon is Agumon's Mega form. ShineGreymon is first seen during the fight against Kurata's group of BioDigimon. Masaru's Digisoul super-powered RiseGreymon, causing a silhouette of ShineGreymon to appear around RiseGreymon. ShineGreymon was properly introduced in the next episode, along with MirageGaogamon and Rosemon after the Digimon Data Squad team learns how to harness this new power. Attacks *'Glorious Burst': Spreads his enormous wings and fires the light energy which he has concentrated to the utmost limit. *'Shining Blast': Uses the light shining from his wings to mow down the enemy. *'GeoGrey Sword': Summons the "GeoGrey Sword" from the underground to attack. It must be summoned by Marcus (Masaru). |- | style="background:WhiteSmoke" | ShineGreymon Ruin Mode ShineGreymon Ruin Mode is said to be the corrupted form of his Burst Mode. The first time ShineGreymon changed mode, it was into Ruin Mode, a corrupted version of the true Burst Mode. This occurred during ShineGreymon's battle with MirageGaogamon, when Masaru's dark emotions caused ShineGreymon to go through Burst Digivolution. ShineGreymon Ruin Mode went out of control until it regressed back to a Digi-Egg (which later hatches into Agumon's In-Training form, Koromon). Attacks *'Glorious Burst': Spreads his enormous wings and fires the light energy which he has concentrated to the utmost limit. *'Shining Blast': Uses the light shining from his wings to mow down the enemy. * Torrid Weiss (Blazing White): Repeatedly fires scorching hot flame-bullets. |- | ShineGreymon Burst Mode ShineGreymon Burst Mode is the Burst Digivolved form of ShineGreymon. Masaru manages to activate ShineGreymon's true Burst Mode again later in the battle against Belphemon, this time, ShineGreymon properly transforms into his Burst Mode and manages to defeat Belphemon. Masaru activates his Digi-Soul again during the DATS team's first encounter with the Royal Knights, allowing ShineGreymon to enter his Burst Mode again. However, this time, he is defeated by Gallantmon. He appeared later on facing the Royal Knight Craniummon in a one on one duel, but was defeated, until the rest of the Dat's arrived together defeating the Knight. He last appeared in the final confrentation against Yggdrasil along with the other DATS Digimon. Attacks * Corona Blaze Sword: Combines his flame shield and sword into a new, far more powerful sword. * Final Shining Burst: Uses every last bit of his power to create a great explosion. * Torrid Weiss (Blazing White): Repeatedly fires scorching hot flame-bullets. References Category:Chosen Digimon Category:Rookie Digimon Category:Vaccine Digimon Category:Digimon Dragon's Roar family es:Agumon ja:アグモン pt:Agumon fi:Agumon